Future Saved
by Littleone11
Summary: Max & Liz's daughter, from the future, comes to change someone's life.


**Title: **Future Saved

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anybody or anything Roswell. Or UPN. So please do not sue me.

**Summary: **Max & Liz's daughter from the future comes to change someone's life.

**Category:** Everyone

**Author's Note:** Set after Off the Menu, during the next episode, which was Heart of Mine. And If you like Tess you probably don't want to read this.

Claudia looked around after the bright light engulfed her. She had come to the past to save someone who is not meant to die tonight. She was going to the Valenti's home. When she got there she waited outside and at the side of the house so she would not be seen, for him to arrive. She only waited a few minutes when she saw his car. She knew what he looked like from all the pictures that she had seen of him when she was growing up. She waited a few seconds after he went in before she went in herself. She unlocked the door by putting her hand over the lock and opened the door and heard people talking in the room in the back of the house.

"Tess you…" Alex said while crying.

"Hello" - Claudia

"Liz what are you dong here?" – Tess

"Liz?" Alex said while still crying

"Alex sit down on the chair over there (pointing to the chair on the other side of the room) I'll be right with you." – Claudia. Alex sat down in the chair.

"Now Tess."

"Liz," said Tess while backing away from Claudia because of the look the she was giving her. Claudia brought up her hand and blasted her across the room to knock her out and it worked. "Oh and by the way my name is Claudia; Liz is my mother's name," said Claudia while looking down at Tess. Alex looked up when Claudia had said that. Claudia looked up at Alex. She walked over to him and bent down in front of him. "Alex, I was sent here to help you…to heal you." "What?" Alex said confused. Claudia stood up and put her hands on his head. "Just relax. Claudia healed his brains cells that were destroyed by Tess and then removed Tess' mind warp from him. Claudia was removing her hands from Alex when Kyle came in the room. He saw Tess first lying on the floor.

"What is going on?" asked Kyle, asking Claudia, whom he thought was Liz, and Alex.

"Kyle, I'm not Liz. My name is Claudia. I need you to call everyone and have them come over right now."

"Wait a minute Claudia who?"

"Look Kyle I don't have time to explain who I am right now. I need you to call everyone and get them here."

"Kyle, just do it." – Alex. Alex knew exactly who she was. He had seen who she was when she healed him.

"You're Max and Liz's daughter aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, I was sent from the future."

"Thank you for healing me."

"Your welcome."

"What about Tess?"

"Don't worry she'll will be out until I wake her."

"Oh."

Kyle came back into the room and said, "I called everyone and they are on their way."

"Good. Kyle, Alex can you bring Tess to the living room and put her in the chair."

"Sure." – Alex

"Ok." – Kyle

Alex and Kyle picked up Tess and put her in the chair. After about 20 minutes everyone was there. Max and Isabel ran up to Tess as soon as they were inside. Claudia came into the room from the hallway and said, "She'll be fine don't worry." Max and Isabel stood up.

"Liz (looking back at Liz and then back at Claudia) what?" – Max

"What's going on?" – Isabel

"I know that all of you have a lot of questions, but there is only way that I can show you and gain your trust at the same time is to form a circle and join hands." Everyone was in the circle with their hands joined, except Tess who was still in the chair.

"Ok. Everyone close your eyes and blank out your minds." – Claudia

Everyone did has Claudia said. Claudia waited a few seconds then started showing them her birth, parts of her life growing up and then up to the point where she came here. After that she let go of Alex and Isabel's hands that she was holding. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Everyone has told me all my life that I look like my mom," Claudia said while looking at Liz.

"Oh. (he didn't know what to say and he look at Tess) What did you do to Tess?" – Max

"I just knocked her out; she'll wake up when I want her to. Actually I think it is about time we get started."

"Started with what?" – Max

"The truth."

"What truth?" – Isabel

"You'll see. (walking over to Tess) Get comfortable everyone." They all found a place to sit down. Claudia then took a deep breath and snaps her figures and as soon as she did Tess woke up. "Liz!"

"Oh quiet down, Tess." – Claudia

"What?" Tess said while looking between Claudia and Liz.

"Ok Tess, time to start."

"Start what?"

"You'll see. Tell everyone where Alex really was went for a month."

"What? (confused) He went to Switzerland."

"You and I both know where he went and it wasn't Switzerland," Claudia said while bringing up her hand.

"Ok. Ok. He didn't even leave the U.S. he went to Los Cruses."

"What?" Everyone asked

"And why did you send him there, Tess? – Claudia

"To Translate the Book of Destiny."

"What happened next when he came back? What did you almost do that I stopped?" Claudia asked, with her hand still up and her palm towards Tess.

"I mind warp Alex to think that he went to Switzerland, but when he got back his mind was getting weaker…"

"And you would have killed him if I hadn't of come. There's more isn't there Tess."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, something about Nascedo and a deal that he made with Khivar about 40 years ago," Claudia said while walking around the chair that Tess was in.

"How do you know…"

"Oh you'll be surprised at what I know."

Max spoke up then, "What deal?"

Tess to a deep breath and said, "To get pregnant with the heir and use the granolith to go home, to Antar, and deliver…

"Deliver whom?" – Claudia

"Max, Michael, and Isabel to Khivar." Tess started crying.

"Yes, that's the deal, but Tess you're forgetting about genetics. You see Tess two half human/half alien can only create a human."

"What?" – Tess

"Oh didn't Nascedo tell you about that part. And you know that Khivar will not accept a human as the heir to the thrown. No the heir would have to be able to do this. (putting up her hand towards the window and blowing out the glass and then fixing it back to the way it was) And to do that they would have to at least be part alien, right."

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm not Liz, but I am related to her and I'm also the heir to the thrown. Tess, I know I just ruined all your plans. But I was just changing my family's life and my own life in the process. Oh and there is one more thing, I want you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Take the mind warp that you have on everyone including my father off now."

"Why should I?"

Claudia picked up her hand and in it was a cone shaped object. "Because if you don't I'll put you in here and then send you where Khivar is in my time."

"Fine." She then removed the mind warp from everyone

"Good. Now time to leave."

"What?"

Claudia put her head up and a white light engulf Tess and then the light got smaller ten she moved it into the cone shaped object.

"What did you do to her?" – Max

"Just what you wanted me to do. I'll be taking her back with me to the future. I better go now. My parents don't like it when I'm late.

Claudia hugged everyone, but she hugged her parents last. After she stepped back so that there was enough room around her.

"Wait a minute, what about the Royal Four it broken now that Tess is gone."

Claudia smiled and said, "No it's not broken. It's never been broken and it never will be. (looking at Liz, then everyone looked at Liz)"

There was a bright light and Claudia was gone.

The End


End file.
